Evil Ski Team
The Evil Ski Team are the secondary antagonists of Hoodwinked!. They are Boingo's former henchmen. The team consists of Dolph, Lesa, Vincent, and Keith. Biography and Personality The Evil Ski Team are evil, mean, selfish, rude, greedy, arrogant, savage, pessimistic, serious, argumentative, ruthless, impolite, loyal, violent, paranoid, murderous, power-hungry, cruel, and combative thugs and ski members who work for Boingo (which isn't revealed until near the first film's climax). Members of the Evil Ski Team * Dolph: The toughest one in the group. He is very strong, heavy, and muscular who is Boingo's main henchman. It could be possible that Dolph was originally from Germany as he has a German accent. * Lesa: The only henchwoman in the group. * Vincent: He is bald and wears sunglasses. * Keith: He is a non-speaking character. He was forced to change his name to Boris since his real name did not sound scary to Boingo. ''Hoodwinked! ]] In ''Hoodwinked!, the Evil Ski Team are first seen at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition. During the race, Dolph hit Granny's binding with his ski pole. Suddenly, Granny was racing on one ski. After defeating the other racers, the Evil Ski Team makes different attempts to stop Granny, such as throwing snowballs. However, Granny manages to take out Lesa, Vincent, and Keith (but not Dolph). Dolph got angry after Granny threw a snowball at his arm and had Granny holding onto him from a cliff. Granny asks Dolph who he works for, but Dolph says that he can't tell her that. The old lady orders Dolph to tell her, so Dolph finally gives in and says that he and his sidekicks were hired by the bandit. When Granny loudly asks who the bandit is, Dolph lets go and pushed Granny off the cliff. Dolph then talks on his phone (possibly to the bandit), tells him that Granny is finished, and now they go after "the little red hooded girl" (Red). Granny overhears the conversation and swings back up, using her bungee cord and clip. Then she caused an avalanche, and the avalanche crushed the Evil Ski Team, and Granny ends up winning the race. Later on, the bandit (in Red's hood) walks into his cable car (with Dolph waiting for him), and Red follows them and hangs onto the cable car. In a cave lair, Red confronts Boingo (who is revealed to be the Goody Bandit) and says she is going to walk out of his lair with her granny's recipe book. Then she and Boingo fought and Boingo gained the upper hand and defeated Red. The diabolical bunny rabbit then orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the recipe book, and Vincent to get Kirk's schnitzel truck (which they now turned into a giant bulldozer and changed the yodeler's yodels). However, before Boingo can tell Keith to do anything, he tells him to change his name because he is embarrassed to say it, and suggests "Boris." Boingo then proceeded to sing "Top of the Woods" and shows Red his plans to destroy the forest and build his evil empire, and says that the kids will go crazy for his BoingoSnax. The rabbit then had Dolph put Red in his cable car filled with sticks of dynamite (which Boingo calls "The Dino-Mite Express Home"). Outside of the lair, Dolph tackled Granny, but Dolph was beat up by the gang and Wolf bit the henchman's leg. Boingo started locking the door to his cable car when the Woodsman, disguised as Dolph wearing a ski mask, shows up and then Wolf shows up, disguised as a building inspector and walks with Boingo while Kirk tries to get Red out of the cable car, and while Granny hops onto the lights. Unfortunately, a booger from Granny's nose falls and distracts Boingo. Granny then falls and lands on Lesa and Vincent. Wolf then tries to fight Boingo, but he defeats Wolf first. Then Boingo lights the rope attached to the cable car on fire and pulls a giant lever that activates the cable car. Granny, after defeating the Evil Ski Team, saves Red by having her climb on her hood, and then the cable car falls into the forest's river and explodes. , and Kirk]]However, Boingo (who hopped into Dolph's backpack) and his minions are still after Red and Granny, so the heroines both use their hoods to fly up and avoid Boingo and his bandits. They continued to slide down the wire and into a prepared police van and are then taken to prison (but not before Twitchy took one last shot of Boingo). Trivia * Dolph is a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Gallery Hoodwinked boingo red fight.jpg|Dolph watching Red and Boingo battle Hoodwinked boingo top of the woods.jpg|Boingo and the Evil Ski Team during the big finish of "Top of the Woods" Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters